


The tutor

by Drapples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drarry, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapples/pseuds/Drapples
Summary: None magical fanfic, the boys didn’t know eachother before the tutor sessions.The story is located in Korea.Draco has a hot tutor who’s mind is set on teaching the boy more than just the basics.





	The tutor

“Hangmun seongyo haebwasseo?”

Draco scrunches his nose up, sighing as he looks at his grinning friend. “Harry, you know I don’t understand what you’re saying.” He puffs his cheeks out, crossing his arms as he waits for Harry to answer him back in English this time.

“I asked how you were doing today, ge.”

“Oh,” Draco says quietly, nodding as he watches Harry sit down in the chair across from him. “I’m fine, thanks. Is that the slang version of saying it? Because the notes I have tell me..”

Harry grabs Draco’s hand, stopping him from flipping through his notebook. “Yeah, you could say that.”

Five weeks into the tutoring and Draco’s still not sure if letting Harry teach him Korean is a good idea. Though, it was a choice between Harry and Draco’s friends Crabbe and Goyle. As much as Draco ‘loves’ his childhood buddies, he knows that the boys aren’t fluent either and they probably wouldn’t get anywhere. Besides, Draco had to admit that he wanted to get to know the attractive brown haired boy.

“So,” Harry says with a smile, arms pressing against the table and his body leaning over them. “I thought today we should move on to more conversations. You know, get you really able to talk to someone.”

Draco nods, scooting his chair up to the desk so he can write in his notebook more. The lesson goes as usual. Harry teaches him a few phrases and Draco repeats them. Draco watches as Harry writes the characters down slowly on a piece of paper and tells the other to copy them. Then Draco tries writing it out himself, trying to master the alphabet. It’s tedious work but Draco had to be honest; he was actually learning a lot with Harry as his tutor.

The boy was a tall, lean, handsome one. He broke the six foot mark and was a good couple inches taller than Draco himself. His hair was dark brown. His complexion was to die for; beautiful milk white skin, only broken by a small scar on his forehead.

He had annoying habits, Harry did. Like licking his lips far too much. It wasn’t only distracting because Draco found it attractive, but because Harry did it nearly every time when he would talk. That nice pink tongue darting out to wet his lips was a good distraction and often had Harry repeating himself because Draco spaced out.

Their sessions only lasted a few hours, three at the most. They were held twice a week in the library just after five. Harry would always wait with Draco until his ride came, not wanting to leave the boy alone in the dark. It was a way to spend a little more extra time with the other and thankfully Draco didn’t mind it a bit.


End file.
